Holding on and letting go
by JunexSheWolf
Summary: Avant de partir, Cora demande à son frère de lui laisser dire au revoir à quelqu'un. Avant de partir, Cora veut remercier celui qui lui a sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises déjà.
1. Chapter 1 : Goodbye

**Hi lil' wolves ! :) **

Alors voilà, je vous poste mon premier OS ! \(°0°)/

J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira ! J'ai pas trouvé des masses d'OS ou de fic' sur le couple Stiles/Cora... Je sais que ce pairing hérisse le poil des fans de Sterek... Mais je suis moi-même une fan de Sterek ! Et pourtant, je ship Stora. Oui, ça paraît totalement farfelu... Mais moi, j'aime bien la connexion qu'il y a entre ces deux personnages. Avec cet OS, j'ai voulu répondre à la fois au départ des Hale et à la superbe réplique de Stiles dans l'épisode 10 de cette première partie de saison 3. J'aimerai que Cora revienne dans la 3B... Mais plus le temps passe et moins j'y crois... :/ J'aimais bien ce personnage...

Bref, voilà, je vous laisse avec mon OS (assez court, je vous l'accorde) en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

###

**Mise à jour du 07/10/13** : Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, j'ai ajouté un second chapitre qui en fait n'est pas le dernier puisqu'il y en aura encore un autre, soit trois au total. Tout ça pour vous dire que mon OS n'est plus vraiment un OS. Enfin si, mais j'ai préféré le séparer en trois parties pour que ça soit plus fluide. Donc voilà, c'était tout ! ^^

###

**Résumé** : Avant de partir, Cora demande à son frère de lui laisser dire au revoir à quelqu'un. Avant de partir, Cora veut remercier celui qui lui a sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises déjà.

**Note de l'auteur** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ! *part pleurer dans son coin* Le titre m'a été inspiré de la chanson de Ross Copperman.

**Pairing** : Stiles/Cora

**Musique** : Holding On And Letting Go - Ross Copperman

* * *

_« Holding on and letting go »_

Partie 1 : **Goodbye**

Les doigts de Stiles couraient sur le clavier de son ordinateur. Il aurait dû se trouver au lycée en ce moment et suivre son cours d'histoire, comme tous les mercredis après-midi. Mais après les récents événements, son père lui avait accordé une semaine de répit. Sans compter que les médecins l'avaient assigné au repos pendant trois jours, à cause du choc qu'il avait subi à la tête lors de son accident de voiture. Mais après avoir passé deux jours à végéter sur le canapé du salon, le jeune hyperactif avait finit par se lasser. Son énergie habituelle avait repris le dessus et rester enfermer le rendait nerveux, à la limite de la claustrophobie. Il avait pris des nouvelles de Scott par SMS, mais ça ne pouvait remplacer le fait de le voir en chair et en os.

L'après-midi était déjà bien avancée, son père était au travail et ne rentrerait pas avant 20h00. Le soleil dardait ses rayons chatoyants à travers la fenêtre, nimbant d'un halo doré chaque objet qu'ils touchaient. Un bazar monstre régnait dans la pièce. Malgré tous les efforts de l'adolescent pour maintenir un semblant d'ordre, le chaos semblait prendre à malin plaisir à régner en maître sur la chambre.

Stiles soupira face à l'écran lumineux de son MacBook. Il s'étira lentement, jouant avec les muscles à moitié endormis de son corps. Il se frotta le visage pour chasser l'engourdissement provoqué par une trop longue utilisation de son ordinateur. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux et se leva de son fauteuil en grognant. Son ventre lui criait son mécontentement à coup de grondement caverneux. Il descendit l'escalier le menant au rez-de-chaussée quatre à quatre et ouvrit chaque placard de la cuisine, sans oublier le frigo, à la recherche de quoi satisfaire la colère de son estomac. Puis il alla s'affaler dans le canapé, un sachet de chips dans une main, un paquet de cookies dans l'autre et une canette de Coca-Cola coincé dans le pli de son coude. Il posa sa boisson sur la table basse du salon après l'avoir ouverte et attrapa la télécommande. Il alluma le téléviseur et sélectionna au hasard une chaîne musicale. Enfin, il s'attaqua au chips, plongeant une main avide dans le sachet. La musique emplissait la pièce, empêchant tout autre bruit d'atteindre le jeune homme.

Il n'entendit donc pas les freins de la Camaro crisser lorsque son conducteur gara la voiture dans l'allée bitumée menant à la maison des Stilinski. Cora Hale sortit du véhicule pour aller frapper à la porte. Elle entendait très clairement, presque trop clairement, la musique qui émanait du salon. Elle pouvait même sentir l'odeur grasse des chips qu'avalait goulûment Stiles. Elle frappa une nouvelle fois trois coups contre le bois de la porte. Toujours aucune réaction. Elle enfonça rageusement son doigt sur la sonnette. Le bruit strident fit sursauter l'adolescent, qui échappa la canette qu'il venait de porter à sa bouche. Le liquide sombre se répandit à moitié sur son t-shirt, à moitié sur le canapé.

_ Merde, grommela-t-il.

Son père allait lui passer un savon quand il s'en rendrait compte. Puis il cria qu'il arrivait. Il s'essuya tant bien que mal avec le torchon qui traînait dans la cuisine avant d'aller ouvrir la porte. Un sourire satisfait se dessinait sur les lèvres de la jeune fille lorsqu'il la découvrit sur son perron. Stiles ne s'attendait pas à la trouver ici. Il la croisait à peine dans les couloirs du lycée le reste du temps. Et depuis l'épisode de la course-poursuite à l'hôpital, il ne l'avait pas revu. Elle semblait aller beaucoup mieux que la dernière fois en tout cas. Sa peau avait repris une couleur humaine, loin de la teinte crayonneuse que lui imposait la maladie. Ses yeux bruns pétillaient et ses cheveux châtains soyeux, tombaient souplement sur ses épaules. Son visage aux traits fins, arborait une moue suffisante qui arracha un sourire idiot à Stiles. Pour la première fois, il remarqua à qu'elle était belle.

_ Tu vas me laisser sur le paillasson encore longtemps Stilinski ou tu comptes me laisser rentrer un jour ?

Le fils du shérif cligna des yeux, ouvrit bêtement la bouche, la referma, pour finalement bégayer un "entre" à peine compréhensible. L'adolescente s'exécuta en levant les yeux au ciel. Stiles referma la porte après avoir vérifié que ce n'était pas une caméra cachée ou quelque chose dans le genre. Stiles avait beaucoup trop d'imagination. Cora croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et attendit. Encore.

_ Euh, tu veux boire quelque chose ? Demanda Stiles qui semblait recouvrer un peu de lucidité, assez pour se rappeler les règles de politesse que son père essayait de lui inculquer depuis dix-sept ans.

_ Non merci, ça ira, répondit froidement Cora.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le t-shirt taché du jeune homme. Stiles suivit son regard et sentit son visage virer au rouge. Il tenta de dire quelque chose, mais les mots qui sortirent de sa bouche ne réussirent pas à former une phrase correcte et intelligible. Il désigna du doigt l'étage, un air idiot flottant sur son visage de clown.

_ Je reviens.

Il gravit l'escalier en quelques enjambées. Cora le regarda filer et soupira. Avoir une conversation avec Stiles, mais quelle idée ridicule ! Pourtant, tout au fond d'elle-même, elle ressentait le besoin de le faire. Elle n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à partir sans le prévenir. Ni sans lui dire au revoir. Elle laissa vagabonder son regard sur ce qui l'entourait. Elle était déjà venue chez Stiles une fois, pour essayer de convaincre son père de l'existence des loups-garous et de tout ce joyeux monde surnaturel qui existait autour de lui ; elle connaissait donc les lieux. À l'étage, un bruit sourd retenti en provenance de la chambre de Stiles.

Dans la précipitation, l'adolescent s'était pris les pieds dans son fauteuil de bureau et s'était aplati comme une crêpe sur le sol. Il jura tout en se redressant gauchement. Cora en avait profité pour monter à l'étage, mais la faible ouïe humaine de Stiles ne lui permit pas de le savoir. La jeune fille passa sa tête dans la porte restée entrebâillée pour s'assurer que tout aller bien.

Le fils du shérif farfouillait dans sa commode à la recherche d'un nouveau t-shirt. Il était de dos et ne l'avait donc pas vu. Qui eut cru que le jeune Stilinski possédait une plastique aussi... Avantageuse ? Cora ne se gêna pas pour l'observer en silence. Il était réellement mieux bâti qu'il ne le laissait croire. Les muscles de son dos roulaient sous sa peau pâle et parsemée de grains de beauté. Il était si proche... Une seule enjambée aurait suffis pour qu'elle ne pose la main sur la peau délicate et veloutée de son dos. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette image de son esprit. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, il avait enfilé un t-shirt. Cora recula précipitamment et s'appuya contre la cloison du couloir, d'un air naturel et profondément innocent. Stiles fut surpris, une fois encore, de la voir ; il la pensait toujours dans le vestibule. Il se racla la gorge, gêné.

_ Tu... Tu voulais me parler ? Demanda l'adolescent, hésitant.

Cora hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et suivit l'adolescent dans sa chambre. Stiles recommença à s'agiter nerveusement, essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans le souk qui lui servait de chambre. Cora le regarda faire, les mains dans les poches de son blouson en cuir.

_ Je-Je ne m'attendais pas à... accueillir quelqu'un chez moi, enfin... dans ma... chambre, dit-il d'une voix saccadée.

Il lui sourit bêtement en tortillant ses mains dans tous les sens. La jeune Hale lui rendit un timide sourire. Elle se sentait nerveuse maintenant. Elle ne savait pas comment exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle baissa les yeux sur la moquette beige qui recouvrait le sol. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, Stiles la fixait avec une intensité qui la fit vaciller. Il avait ce regard, celui qui posait des questions sans avoir à ouvrir la bouche. Un regard si profond, si lourd de sens, qu'il vous mettait tout de suite mal à l'aise. Son anxiété n'en a été que plus insupportable.

_ Je voulais simplement venir te dire au revoir, déclara-t-elle, la bouche pâteuse, comme si ces quelques mots qui peinaient de sortir, étaient collés à son palais.

Stiles fut surpris d'apprendre cette nouvelle. Pourquoi Cora Hale venait-elle chez lui, dans sa maison, lui annoncer qu'elle partait ? Ils n'étaient pas non plus les meilleurs amis du monde, il n'avait rien vécu qui... Le cerveau de Stiles le bombarda de flash du peu d'échanges qu'il avait eu avec la jeune fille. Beaucoup plus qu'il ne lui semblait en somme. La première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré, c'était au lycée, lorsqu'elle menaçait Lydia de lui arracher sa langue si elle continuait à fréquenter Aiden. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à son frère, tant physiquement que mentalement. Elle avait cet air hautain et blasé, le même que Derek. Et elle était tout aussi aimable que lui ! Mais au fond, elle se révélait quelqu'un de sensible, plus sensible qu'elle ne le laissait croire. Ce jeu d'acteur n'était rien de plus qu'une façade. Elle n'avait pas l'expérience de son frère et sa carapace explosait trop rapidement en mille morceaux. La façon dont elle avait pleuré Boyd, dont elle avait réagi en apprenant l'histoire de son frère, cette haine qui l'avait poussé à s'en prendre à Ethan... Elle était fragile. Lorsque les flash cessèrent, Stiles resta pantois devant l'adolescente. Cora n'avait pas bougé, comme si cet éclair de lucidité qui avait frappé le fils du shérif n'avait duré qu'une seconde. Elle fit un pas vers lui, hésitante.

_ Je voulais aussi te remercier, dit-elle d'une voix qui résonna comme étonnamment douce aux oreilles du jeune garçon.

_ Me remercier pour quoi ?

Stiles plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune fille, mais il n'y trouva aucune réponse. Seulement une multitude de sentiments se bataillant les uns contre les autres.

_ Je crois que je te dois une vie, non ?

Elle glissa une mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière son oreille. Ce tic la suivait depuis longtemps et l'agaçait trop souvent. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre inférieur en se rappelant le contact de la bouche du garçon, plaqué sur la sienne pour lui insuffler la vie. Elle entendit résonner dans ses oreilles, la voix suave de Stiles, lui disant avec son habituel humour, que la prochaine fois qu'il poserait ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle ferait mieux d'être réveillée. Le sourire de la jeune fille s'étira un peu plus. En face d'elle le visage de Stiles oscillait entre l'amusement et la gêne. Ses joues avaient pris une légère teinte rosée. Sans vraiment s'en être rendu compte, les deux adolescents s'étaient rapprochés un peu plus l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient tout proches maintenant. Trop proche pour Stiles, dont la nervosité ne cessait de croître au fur et à mesure que leur discussion s'étirait. Cora ressentait cette anxiété et ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de battre le même rythme effréné que celui du jeune humain qui lui faisait face. Il fallait en finir. Derek devait l'attendre maintenant. Leur avion décollait dans une heure pour le Denver.

_ C'est vrai, je t'ai aidé à rester en vie assez longtemps pour que ton frère ne te sauve... Mais bon, tu n'étais pas vraiment morte. Enfin si ! Mais...

Elle adressa un nouveau sourire à Stiles et ses yeux s'attardèrent sur ces lèvres, fines, roses, tendres, délicieusement attirantes... Elle retint son souffle ; elle venait de trouver le meilleur moyen de lui dire au revoir. Comment le quitter tout en lui faisant la promesse de revenir bientôt. Stiles fixait la jeune fille, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire d'autre.

_ Tu sais, je me souviens de tout, murmura-t-elle.

Les yeux de Stilinski s'ouvrir rond comme des billes. Si elle se souvenait de tout, elle se souvenait forcément de ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il avait envie de creuser un trou dans le sol, de s'y enfoncer et disparaître six pieds sous terre.

_ Oui, enfin... Tu... étais à moitié morte, alors... Je...

Cora laissa échapper un petit rire en entendant le jeune homme se confondre en explications qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être. Le visage du pauvre Stiles était maintenant cramoisi. Cora ne le trouva que plus adorable. Elle posa une main sur son bras. À ce simple contact, un frisson parcouru son corps, de la pointe des cheveux jusqu'à ses orteils. Leurs regards s'interceptèrent. Ils hésitèrent, un instant, un court instant durant lequel Stiles se souvint lui aussi de ce baiser volé. Cora enleva sa main. Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça. Elle ne pouvait pas.

_ Merci Stiles, souffla-t-elle en reculant.

Elle voulait partir, elle devait le faire. Mais ses pieds et ses jambes refusaient de répondre aux injonctions de son cerveau. Comme si les belles prunelles noisette de l'adolescent la gardaient captive. La tête de Stiles était en ébullition, il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer. Son esprit était encombré d'informations, de sentiments, de ressentiments, de sensation... Tout était emmêlé dans un enchevêtrement complexe, trop complexe pour être résolu aussi rapidement. Il raccompagna la jeune Hale jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire d'autre. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle avait voulu lui dire cela, surtout maintenant, alors qu'elle était sur le point de quitter la ville. Ne pas comprendre agaçait profondément Stiles. Le doute qui s'insinuait en lui le rendait encore plus nerveux. Sa main tremblait d'anxiété lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

Cora hésita. Elle réfléchissait trop, comme le lui reprochait toujours son frère. Parfois, il faut agir avant de réfléchir. Elle s'avança lentement vers la sortie, passa le pas de la porte et se retourna brusquement. Stiles ne s'attendait pas à ce retournement. Il ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce que le visage de la jeune fille fonde sur le sien et s'empare de sa bouche encore grande ouverte d'hébétude. Depuis le baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Lydia lors de sa crise de panique, le jeune homme était encore plus persuadé que jamais que quelque chose le reliait à la belle rousse. De plus, Deaton avait sous-entendu qu'ils avaient un lien quelconque.

Mais quand Cora l'a embrassé, il s'est senti explosé. Une vague de chaleur, douce et agréable, s'est répandue dans tout son corps. Il s'est abandonné à la douceur de ses lèvres, à l'intrépidité de sa langue. Le temps s'est suspendu dans la tête de Cora. Son cœur battait la chamade et ses mains, fébriles, agrippaient la nuque du jeune garçon, glissant doucement dans ses cheveux. Son corps semblait comme flotter sur un nuage cotonneux. Elle ne sentait plus rien que ses lèvres, jouant avec celles douces et encore salées de Stiles. À contre cœur, elle brisa leur étreinte et laissa sur le perron, un Stilinski décontenancé. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à remonter dans la Camaro de son frère, elle lança d'une voix qui ne pouvait cacher une pointe de tristesse.

_ Au revoir Stiles.

Le fils du shérif sentit son estomac se tordre sous le trop-plein d'émotion. Il avait envie de hurler et de pleurer à la fois. Le sang battait dans ses tempes au même rythme que son cœur. Il aurait voulu sortir quelque chose de drôle, quelque chose qui aurait rendu ce moment moins dramatique. Mais son cerveau était en veille. Il ne put rien faire de plus que de rester les bras ballants dans l'encadrement de la porte.

La voiture démarra et emporta Cora avec elle. Une larme roula sur sa joue alors qu'elle roulait en direction de l'aéroport. Stiles rentra chez lui et referma doucement la porte. Il poussa un long soupire las. Il avait envie de crier encore plus que tout à l'heure. Il fonça dans sa chambre, se jeta sur son lit et hurla toute sa frustration à la figure de son oreiller. Une fois calmé, il se retourna sur le dos et fixa longuement le plafond, les yeux rouges. Dans quelques jours, il sourirait bêtement en repensant à tout ça. Dans quelques jours... En tout cas, une chose était sûre, quand Cora Hale reviendrait à Beacon Hills, lorsqu'il poserait ses lèvres sur les siennes...

_ Oh et puis merde ! S'écria l'adolescent pour lui-même. Pour une fois Stilinski, savoure le fait qu'une fille t'a embrassé comme si tu étais le plus grand sexe-symbole de tous les temps !

Et il attrapa son portable pour appeler son meilleur ami. Finalement, la vie à Beacon Hills n'était pas si terrible que ça, même pour un simple humain perdu au milieu d'histoires abracadabrantesques, de loups-garous et de druides noirs.

* * *

Voilà, voilà, c'était mon premier OS ! :) Enfin, le premier que je poste...! Parce que j'en ai plein des OS, des fic' et tout ! Mais bref, c'est le premier que je mets en ligne !

J'attends vos réactions avec impatience ! Je mords pas (enfin, ça dépend) et je me vexe pas ! Donc allez y, la review est la pour ça ! ;)

**XO**

_June_


	2. Chapter 2 : Evidence

**Salut mes p'tits loups ! :D**

Bon, ben voilà, après réflexions -remarquez que j'ai réfléchis très vite en fait- j'ai décidé de transformé mon OS en un... Ben théoriquement, je voulais faire un Two Shots... Mais c'est plus partie pour faire trois parties ! x) Donc du coup... Voilà ! Pardonnez moi cette introduction pitoyable, je sais pas m'exprimer parfois ! U_U

Sinon, voilà, je vous laisse avec cette courte suite ; la fin arrivera peut-être dans la semaine, je verrai en fonction de mon emploi du temps.

Et avant de partir, je voudrais faire un peu de pub pour celle sans qui tout mon travail n'existerait surement pas. Celle qui passe son temps à me pousser à continuer, sous peine de me poursuivre avec un couteau pour avoir son cota de mots dans la journée. Alors voilà, merci Emy ! Merci parce que je le dis pas assez. Merci, oui, c'est banale mais je sais pas comment faire mieux. Elle se rend pas compte, je vous jure, à quel point elle m'a été d'une aide précieuse. C'est ma première lectrice et une amie formidable que je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir rencontrée. Donc si vous aimez Teen Wolf, si vous aimez lire et même si vous aimez pas, dépêchez vous d'aller voir son travail, parce que ça vaut le coup d'œil, je vous l'assure ! Vous la trouverez à EmyHappy ou dans mes auteurs favoris. Surtout, n'hésitez pas à aller la lire et à lui laisser un max de review !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)

###

**Note de l'auteur** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas (mais je remercie à chaque minutes de ma vie Jeff Davis pour leur avoir donné la vie)

**Pairing** : Stiles/Cora

**Musique** : Chasing Cars - Snow Patrol (rien que le nom de cette chanson me fiche les larmes aux yeux)

* * *

_« Holding on and letting go »_

Partie 2 : **Evidence**

Lorsque les roues de l'avion ont enfin touché l'asphalte de la piste d'atterrissage, le cœur de la jeune fille a fait un bond dans ma poitrine. Son frère lui a lancé un regard inquiet auquel elle n'a même pas pris la peine de répondre, ses yeux étant rivés sur l'aéroport. Voilà maintenant presque deux ans que Cora Hale n'avait pas remis les pieds à Beacon Hills. Derek était venu la voir à Denvers, plusieurs fois. Mais son point d'ancrage a lui était là-bas, dans la petite ville de Californie. Il n'avait donc jamais pu rester bien longtemps. Chaque fois qu'il était venu la voir, elle lui avait demandé des nouvelles des autres. "Comment vont Scott ? Allison ? Lydia ? Isaac ? Les jumeaux ? Stiles ?". Ce dernier prénom, elle le prononçait toujours le cœur battant. Et comme à chaque visite, son aîné lui répondait que tout le monde allait bien. Et comme à chaque fois, Cora essayait de se convaincre que c'était la vérité. Elle essayait, car une toute petite voix au fond de son crâne n'arrêtait pas de lui souffler que ça n'était pas le cas. Elle savait très bien que son frère était capable de lui mentir ouvertement pour la protéger. Mais peut-être était-ce seulement de la paranoïa de sa part. Toujours est-il qu'une fois son diplôme en poche, elle avait souhaité rentrer. Derek avait acheté un véritable appartement depuis. Pas un loft désaffecté, mais un studio pour deux personnes. Elle avait alors soupçonné son frère de s'être enfin trouvé quelqu'un, mais aucune trace d'une quelconque présence féminine, autre que la sienne, ne régnait dans l'appartement.

L'avion ayant atterri assez tard, elle n'avait pas voulu le déranger à une heure pareille. Elle avait donc préféré attendre le lendemain. Elle ne dormit que d'un seul œil cette nuit. Elle avait manqué la cérémonie des diplômes de ses amis, mais elle avait bien l'intention de se rattraper avec l'arrivée des vacances. Elle avait hâte de tous les revoir. Elle avait surtout hâte de le revoir.

###

_Tu as pensé à prendre ton billet Stiles ? Demanda le shérif, d'un voix tendue.

Le jeune Stilinski soupira.

_ Oui papa, il est là, dit-il en agitant le petit bout de papier.

Stiles referma sa valise. Il était fin prêt pour partir. Dans quelques heures il serait à New York. Il avait été accepté dans une des meilleures écoles de police des USA. Et il n'en était pas peu fier. Il avait travaillé tellement dure pour y parvenir. Il voulait que son père soit fier de lui. Et il avait promis à sa mère que quand il serait grand, il serait shérif. Il était évidement très triste de partir seulement deux jours après la remise des diplômes. Il ne pouvait même pas profiter de ses dernières vacances en compagnie de son meilleur ami. L'idée de quitter Beacon Hills lui était insupportable. C'était sa ville, l'endroit où il avait vu le jour, fait ses premiers pas, rencontrer McCall, tombé amoureux de Lydia, découvert que les loups-garous n'étaient pas des mythes... Mais New York. New York ! La capitale des États-Unis d'Amérique. Il en avait des frissons rien qu'en y pensant. Son père avait obtenu sa matinée pour l'accompagner à l'aéroport. Stiles avait pris soin de faire ses "au revoir" avant le jour du départ. Il ne s'était pas senti le courage d'affronter le regard larmoyant de Scott quand il se dirigerait vers l'embarcadère. Bien sûr, ça n'avait pas été très joyeux de se quitter la veille au soir. Bien sûr, il avait versé sa petite larme. Son meilleur pote restait étudier pour devenir vétérinaire dans une école spécialisé à seulement une heure de chez lui.

Le petit aéroport de Beacon Hills ne payait pas de mine au premier abord. Son père lui offrit un café que l'adolescent déclina. La caféine risquait de le faire sauter sur son siège ; il était déjà bien assez nerveux comme ça. Finalement, son père le quitta avant que son vol ne soit annoncer. L'avion avait du retard. Si seulement il avait compris à ce seul signe.

###

La Camaro noire se gara dans l'allée des Stilinski. Cora en sortie, lissant les plis de sa chemise en jean et passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns. Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans la vitre de la voiture et inspira une grande goulée d'air avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Elle frappa. C'est M. Stilinski qui vint lui ouvrir. Cachant sa déception, la jeune fille lui adressa un sourire chaleureux. Le shérif semblait très étonné de la voir.

_ Ça alors, en voilà une surprise ! s'exclama-t-il.

_ Je suis rentrée hier de Denvers, cru bon de préciser la jeune Hale.

_ Oh !

Le père de Stiles semblait mal à l'aise. Cora pouvait sentir son embarras aussi bien que l'absence du fils unique de M. Stilinski. La question qui lui brûlait la langue depuis le départ finit par franchir le pas de sa bouche.

_ Est-ce que Stiles est là ?

Le shérif se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Une vague d'angoisse traversa le corps de la jeune fille.

_ Personne ne te l'a dit ? Commença-t-il

_ Me dire quoi ?

Instinctivement, ses mains s'étaient refermées en deux poings serrés, sa mâchoire s'était tendue, chaque muscle de son corps s'était pétrifié.

_ Il vient de partir pour l'aéroport. Son avion décolle dans une petite demi-heure.

La voix du shérif se brisa. La petite bulle d'euphorie qui enveloppait Cora depuis son arrivée à Beacon Hills éclata. Le souffle coupé, elle vacilla. Parti. Il était parti. Sans même la prévenir ? Sans un au revoir, sans rien ! Pas même un petit mot, un sms, un coup de téléphone. Il était juste parti. Le shérif lui demanda si tout allait bien, ce à quoi elle répondit d'un hochement de tête à peine perceptible. Hésitant, il finit par lui dire d'une voix douce.

_ Tu peux peut-être le rattraper. L'aéroport n'est pas si loin d'ici. Tu y seras dans une dizaine de minutes.

Elle leva un regard brillant de larmes vers le visage tout d'un coup si vieux, du père de son ami. Elle pouvait lire toute la tristesse et toute la fatigue qui habitait l'homme en face d'elle. Elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux combien il souffrait de laisser partir son fils. Elle lui adressa un faible sourire qui s'apparenta sûrement plus à une grimace avant de sauter dans sa voiture et de démarrer en trombe. Le shérif la regarda partir le pied au plancher sans rien dire.

Le trafic était trop dense par la route habituelle. Les gens partaient en vacances et les routes étaient encombrées. Heureusement, Cora connaissait les lieux comme sa poche. Elle savait donc quel raccourci prendre pour arriver à temps à l'aéroport. Les petites routes de campagne étaient déjà beaucoup plus tranquilles. Désertes même. La jeune fille appuya sur l'accélérateur. Elle se fichait de se faire prendre par les flics, d'écraser un écureuil ou quoi que soit d'autre. Elle regarda l'heure. Plus que dix minutes. Elle appuya un peu plus sur l'accélérateur. La Camaro monta sans peine jusqu'à 140. Il ne reste plus deux virages avant de rejoindre la route secondaire menant à l'aéroport. La voiture suivait parfaitement la courbe de la piste goudronnée. Premier virage, les roues arrières chassèrent un peu sur le côté, mais Cora rattrapa le tire sans peine. Deuxième virage. La voiture s'engagea dans la courbe à toute allure.

Le conducteur du Land Rover qui arriva en face ne vit pas la Camaro ; il avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son téléphone. Il répondait au sms de sa femme.

Cora s'aperçut trop tard que le véhicule roulait au milieu de la voix. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de klaxonner pour l'avertir. Elle roulait trop vite. Les deux voitures ne purent éviter la collision. La Camaro partit en tête à queue et plongea le nez dans le fossé. Le gros 4x4 vert foncé termina sa course en plein dans un tronc d'arbre.

###

"Le vol en provenance de Beacon Hills-New York décollera dans une demi-heure. Veuillez vous présenter aux guichets numéro 8 et 9 pour valider vos billets d'embarcation...".  
La voix du speaker tira Stiles de sa rêverie. Il se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers les guichets, son billet dans une main, son sac de voyage dans l'autre. Il s'installa dans la file. Et voilà, il partait. Pour de vrai. Il se retourna une dernière fois, scrutant la foule à la recherche de quelqu'un. Il avait espéré, enfin, son subconscient avait espéré, qu'elle ne vienne le retenir. Mais il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de sa présence ici. Il se morigéna intérieurement, se disant qu'il prenait ses rêves pour des réalité. Il secoua la tête en souriant et tendit son billet à la guichetière.

* * *

Voilà, voilà ! C'était court, je vous l'accorde. Alors si vous avez aimez, si vous n'avez pas aimé, si vous avez détesté, si vous voulez me tuer, me serrer dans vos bras... La review est là pour ça. J'préfère les câlins aux coups de couteau, hein ?! :3 Mais bon, si vous voulez me tuer, vous avez le droit aussi ! Enfin, préférerai pas mais... A vous de voir ! x)

**XO**

_June_


	3. Chapter 3 : Open Your Eyes

**Bonsoir mes p'tits loups !**

Me voilà avec la fin de mon OS, TS... je sais plus comment l'appeler du coup maintenant ! x) Mais bon, c'est pas important du tout quant on y pense ! Enfin, si un peu puisque ça me tracasse genre vraiment beaucoup depuis un bon moment !

Bon, pour en revenir au principal, voici la suite et FIN de cette fiction. J'insiste sur le mot fin puisque, non, après ça, il n'y aura pas de suite ! Je ne dis pas que c'est mon dernier OS sur Stora, loin de moi cette idée !

J'en profite encore une fois pour remercier ma Banshee préférée, Emy, pour m'avoir soutenu durant mon travail ! N'hésitez pas à aller lire sa fiction, elle est tout simplement géniale !

Voilà, voilà, je vous laisse en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

###

**Note de l'auteur :** les personnages sont la propriété de Jeff Davis. *part pleurer encore dans son pauvre malheureux coin* Ah et je me suis permis de donner un surnom à Cora... Kit = Kitten (chaton). Yep, pas très approprié pour un loup, je sais !

**Pairing :** Stiles/Cora

**Musique :** Open Your Eyes - Snow Patrol (Oui, c'était obligé que je l'associe à cette partie là !)

* * *

_« Holding on and letting go »_

Partie 3 : **Open Your Eyes**

La lumière claire et vive d'un ciel d'été est venue chatouiller les paupières de la jeune fille. Elle a ouvert les yeux à contre cœur. Le néant du sommeil avait engourdi ses membres. Elle avait l'esprit tellement embrumé qu'elle n'a pas reconnu les lieux tout de suite. Elle était assise contre un tronc d'arbre, dans un vaste jardin. Les oiseaux gazouillaient dans les arbres qui formaient une couronne autour du haut manoir victorien, majestueux au milieu de la petite clairière. Une brise chaude a caressé sa peau. En dehors des bruits de la nature, aucun n'autre son ne parvenait à ses oreilles. La jeune fille s'est levée, vacillante.

_ Enfin réveillée petite sœur ?

La voix était venue de dans son dos et lui tira un sursaut. La jeune fille se retourna d'un bond et fit face à son interlocuteur. C'était une femme, d'une vingtaine d'années, aux cheveux châtains clairs et aux beaux yeux bleu vert. Elle était grande et un sourire chaleureux étirait ses lèvres rouges et pleines.

_ Laura ?

###

_ Hé Stilinski, faut pas faire la fête et boire comme un trou si t'es pas capable de te lever le lendemain ! Le charria Tim, son colocataire.

Le jeune homme grommela quelque chose d'humainement inintelligible avant d'enfoncer son visage encore plus profondément dans son oreiller. Il avait mal à la tête et la voix de Tim résonnait dans ses oreilles comme un cor. Il frotta ses yeux encore ensommeillés et se leva non sans difficultés. Il traîna son corps courbaturé jusqu'à la salle de bains et s'immergea dans l'eau glacée de la douche. Le froid eut l'effet escompté. Il s'habilla en quatrième vitesse pour ne pas arriver en retard à son premier cours de la journée, mais prit tout de même le temps de s'arrêter aux machines pour prendre un café. Bien serré, le café. Alors que le liquide sombre coulait lentement dans le petit gobelet en plastique, son portable se mit à vibrer furieusement dans la poche arrière de son jean. Il décrocha en reconnaissant le visage qui s'affichait sur l'écran du smartphone.

_ Salut mec ! S'exclama joyeusement Stiles. Alors comment ça se passe du côté des blouses blanches ?

_ Salut Stiles, répondit McCall d'une voix morne.

L'enthousiasme du jeune Stilinski fut soufflé comme une bougie.

_ Oula, pas très bien à en croire le son de ta voix ! Un problème ? S'enquit-il inquiet.

_ On peut dire ça, oui, répondit la voix à l'autre bout du téléphone.

_ Euh, est-ce que ça peut attendre encore deux heures ? Non parce que j'ai cours là !

_ C'est Cora.

Le visage de l'adolescent se décomposa lorsqu'il associa le ton adopté par son meilleur ami au nom de la jeune Hale.

###

_ Tu ne devrais pas être ici Kit', répliqua l'aîné des Hale, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, une moue faussement mécontente déformant son visage.

_ J'aimerai bien... Mais on est où exactement ?

_ Tu ne le sais pas ? Demanda Laura étonnée.

Cora laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur le paysage. Elle savait où elle était. Elle était chez elle. Elle pouvait encore entendre son rire, mêlé à celui de son frère et de sa sœur, résonner dans le jardin du manoir. Elle pouvait presque les voir courir et chahuter dans l'herbe. Elle imaginait sa mère, assise dans son fauteuil sur la terrasse, lisant son livre tout en les surveillants du coin de l'oeil. Elle arrivait même à sentir l'odeur des cookies qui cuisaient dans la cuisine et celle des fleurs qui ornait les bords des balcons du manoir. La poitrine de la jeune fille se serra douloureusement. Le regard de Laura se fit moins dure avec elle. Elle lui tendit une main rassurante.

_ Viens, on a pas mal de choses à se dire toi et moi.

###

Stiles héla un taxi. Il avait fait son sac aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait pu. La cuite de la veille n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir. Ses doigts jouaient nerveusement avec la fermeture éclair de sa veste. Il regarda défiler les bâtiments bordant les rues bondées de la Grosse Pomme. Mais plus rien n'avait la même couleur, la même fraîcheur que lorsqu'il avait posé les pieds à l'aéroport. Aujourd'hui, un voile gris et terne s'était posé sur ses yeux, enveloppant tout ce qu'il regardait d'une couche de poussière sombre et sale.

###

Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient assises autour de la table en fer forgé du jardin. Laura avait tourné son visage vers le soleil ; ses rayons inondaient ses boucles, leur donnant cette jolie couleur miel que lui avait toujours enviait sa petite sœur. Laura avait toujours été la préférée, la plus belle, la plus forte, la plus intelligente... Longtemps, Cora l'avait jalousée. Un sourire fugace traversa le visage de l'adolescente avant qu'elle n'imite son aînée et ne tende son visage vers l'astre brillant du ciel.

###

Durant toute la durée du vol, Stiles n'avait fait que remuer sur son siège, agaçant son voisin au plus haut point ; ce dernier n'avait pas cessé de le lui faire remarquer à coup de soupirs grognons et de regards noirs. Mais le jeune hyperactif n'en avait rien eu à faire. Pour couronner le tout, il lui avait presque sauté dessus pour sortir, lorsque l'avion avait enfin atterri. Il avait couru dans l'aéroport. Scott l'attendait dans le hall, accompagné de Lydia, Isaac et Allison. Les quatre adolescents l'avaient accueilli chaleureusement. Mais Stiles n'avait pas réussi à se réjouir de les voir. Ses pensées étaient toutes tournées dans la même direction. Allison avait accepté de le conduire à l'hôpital immédiatement. Les cinq amis avaient donc fait route, en silence, jusqu'au Beacon Hills Memorial. Stiles avait à peine attendu que la jeune Argent ne coupe le moteur pour descendre du véhicule. Il avait sauté hors de la voiture. Il avait couru jusqu'au bureau d'accueil et harcelé l'infirmière de garde pour qu'elle lui donne le numéro de chambre de Cora. Les autres l'avaient rejoint avant qu'il ne saute au cou de la pauvre femme qui ne savait pas à qui elle avait à faire. Scott lui demanda de joindre sa mère pendant que Stiles tournait en rond dans le hall. Finalement, Melissa était arrivée et lorsque ses yeux se sont posés sur le jeune Stilinski, une vague de pitié a assombri son visage. Elle a entraîné les adolescents dans son sillage. Derek avait été surpris en voyant arriver la petite troupe. Il s'était presque endormi sur sa chaise, une main glissée dans celle inerte de sa jeune sœur. Le regard embrumé, il s'était levé et avait cédé sa place à Stiles sans un mot. Les autres l'avaient accompagné jusqu'à la machine à café alors que Mme McCall refermait la porte derrière eux.

Stiles marqua un temps d'arrêt devant le spectacle qui lui faisait face. Les hôpitaux ne lui faisaient plus peur, ils faisaient presque partie de son quotidien désormais. Mais là, il avait l'impression de revivre cette scène. Et c'était presque trop pour lui. Les larmes qu'ils avaient si longtemps retenues, roulèrent une à une sur ses joues. Cora était là, étendue, paisible au milieu des draps presque aussi blancs que sa peau. Il regarda sa poitrine se soulever lentement, sûrement aidé par un quelconque système de respiration artificiel. Il esquissa un pas en direction de la chaise, se ravisa. Il n'avait pas envie de revivre ça une deuxième fois. Il ne voulait pas la perdre elle aussi. Pourquoi était-elle dans cet état ? Pourquoi ne guérissait-elle pas ? Il inspira lentement, essuyant d'un revers de manche ses joues humides. Il alla s'asseoir là où se trouvait Derek quelque minute plus tôt. Il resta ainsi le dos droit, les mains posées à plat sur ses cuisses, observant le visage immobile de la jeune fille. Ses yeux se posèrent sur cette main fine et gracile, comme les ailes d'un colibri. Cette petite main qui d'habitude se serrait à la moindre contrariété. Il avait terriblement envie de l'enfermer dans la sienne, cette petite main. De nouveau, les larmes vinrent lui picoter les yeux. Il les laissa tomber sur ses joues. C'était tellement difficile d'être de nouveau dans ce genre de situation. Il n'avait que trop souffert de la perte de sa mère. La blessure, le troue béant dans sa poitrine qu'il croyait avoir réussi à combler, était revenu à l'instant même où il avait mis le pied à l'hôpital. Il détestait cette interminable attente. Celle qui faisait danser la vie de l'être qui vous est chère sur la corde raide de la vie. Un souffle et vous tombez dans le vide. Un souffle, et votre monde s'écroule. Le jeune Stilinski ne put retenir plus longtemps ses sanglots et s'effondra, le visage enfoui dans les draps pâle du lit. Ses doigts vinrent s'agripper à la petite main si légère et si fragile de Cora.

_ Je t'en prie, t'en va pas ! Murmura-t-il.

Sa voix se noyait dans ses pleures et ses doigts serrèrent encore plus fort ceux de l'adolescente.

###

Cora et sa sœur marchaient côte à côte, en silence, dans le jardin du manoir. Les mains dans les poches, la jeune Hale frappa dans un caillou qui alla rouler quelque mètre plus loin. Les pieds de sa sœur s'immobilisèrent. Elle releva la tête et scruta le visage de son aîné. Laura ne dit rien. Elle se contentait de fixer la jeune fille, une lueur triste brillant dans ses pupilles clairs. Cora l'interrogea du regard.

_ Il est temps que tu rentres, tu ne crois pas ?

La question était tombée comme une chape de plomb sur les épaules de l'adolescente. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais rien ne franchit ses lèvres. Pourquoi devait-elle partir ? Elle était tellement mieux ici. Elle avait retrouvé sa sœur, sa maison...

_ Tu n'est pas prêtes à me rejoindre Kit'. Tu n'es pas prête à les quitter, je le sais bien.

_ Mais...

_ Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est qu'un rêve, une illusion produite par ton cerveau. C'est toi et toi seule qui te force à rester ici.

Le visage de Cora s'assombrit. Laura s'approcha d'elle et souleva d'un doigt son menton.

_ Tu l'entends n'est-ce pas ? Dit-elle doucement.

Bien sûre qu'elle l'entendait. Et c'était insupportable. Comme si on la tirait dans la direction opposée à celle qu'elle voulait prendre. Comme si elle était aspirée dans le cœur d'un typhon. Autour d'elle, le décor commença à se désagréger. Les pièces du puzzle se détachèrent une à une, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'elle et Laura, debout dans les ténèbres. Elle voulut attraper la main de sa sœur pour la retenir, pour qu'elle reste encore un peu. Pour qu'elle revienne, elle aussi. Mais tout ce qu'elle réussit à attraper fut du vide. Laura lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de disparaître à son tour. Puis le néant englouti l'esprit de la jeune fille.

###

Bip - Bip - Bip...Bibip - Bibip...

Le cœur de Stiles eut un raté en entendant le changement de rythme du moniteur cardiaque. Il essuya son visage trempé de larmes et fixa l'appareil surpris. Son cœur eut un nouveau moment de flottement lorsque la petite main cachée dans les siennes pressa doucement ses doigts. Il se figea. Les paupières de Cora se mirent à bouger. Un mouvement infime au départ, puis doucement, elles se soulevèrent.

_ Oh mon Dieu ! Souffla-t-il en se rapprochant du visage pâle de la jeune fille.

La tête de Cora se tourna légèrement vers la gauche. Ses yeux avaient encore du mal à s'habituer à la lumière crue qui inondait la pièce où elle se trouvait. Une forme sombre se dessina dans son champ de vision. Lentement, les contours devinrent plus précis. Elle réussit à esquisser l'ébauche d'un sourire.

_ Salut ! Murmura-t-elle d'une voix roque.

Le sourire qui illumina le visage du jeune Stilinski éclaira la pièce comme un million de soleils et les battements de cœur des deux adolescents se mirent à voleter dans la pièce comme deux papillons aux couleurs chatoyantes.

* * *

Et voilà, fin de l'histoire ! Oui, désolée, c'est cruellement prévisible, mais je suis tout simplement incapable de terminer mes histoires de manière triste ! Enfin, non, je peux le faire, mais la plupart du temps je n'en ai pas envie ! c(:

Bref, n'hésitez pas à reviewer pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça me fait toujours très plaisir !

A bientôt !

**XO**

_June_


End file.
